battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gas Mask
A gas mask is a mask put on over the face to protect the wearer from inhaling airborne pollutants and toxic gases. The mask forms a sealed cover over the nose and mouth, but may also cover the eyes and other vulnerable soft tissues of the face. Some gas masks are also respirators, though the word gas mask is often used to refer to military equipment. Early known gas masks dates back to 1799 with respirator like masks used by miners in Prussia (modern day Germany). Battlefield 2 The Gas Mask is a tool featured in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion and is available to all classes. The gas mask shields players from Tear Gas. The mask can be worn by pressing on the keyboard. While there is no time limit for use of the gas mask, it limits the user's field of view, mostly near the bottom of the screen and also increases the rate of stamina depletion, decreasing the amount of physically demanding activities the user can perform in a time period. The gas mask counters the Support kit's tear gas launcher. The gas mask must be worn when entering any gas cloud regardless of what side the person that fired the canister was on. Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The Gas Mask is used in the single-player campaign of Battlefield 3 during the mission "Comrades". Dima and his GRU teammates, Kiril and Vladimir, place their gas masks over their faces when PLR operatives released nerve gas in the stock exchange building. Gas masks are also worn by the PLR in said mission. Co-op Gas masks are worn by Snake 6-6 and the PLR in the mission "The Eleventh Hour" for the majority of the mission. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the gas mask does not play a major role. A gas mask is worn by the Russian Army Engineer, except in Aftermath maps. Due to gas not being in multiplayer, it has no effect on gameplay, and does not affect the player's vision. Battlefield 4 The Gas Mask returns again as a cosmetic in Battlefield 4. in the singleplayer campaign, it can be seen worn by Russian and Chinese soldiers. It is also seen being worn by the PLA engineer in multiplayer. Trivia *Strangely enough, in Battlefield 3, the Gas Mask's appearance and detail has the highest graphical difference; In the lowest setting under Effects Quality, only the outlines are shown without any glass or reflection. What you see on the image above is the Gas Mask on the highest or Ultra graphics setting *In Battlefield 3, the mask used by the Russian Engineer may be the PMK-5 (ПМК-5), which highly resembles the MCU-2/P Protective Mask of American origin. The PMK-5 uses a single lens instead of the two individual lenses of earlier models. *The gas masks worn by Snake 6-6 in "The Eleventh Hour" are similar to the RU Engineer's mask. *The PLA Engineer's gas mask in Battlefield 4 seems to be an MF-22 gas mask. External links *Gas Mask on Wikipedia References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets Category:Battlefield 4